


Hell's little angel meets King of the apocalypse

by SadClownGorl



Category: Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Angels, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadClownGorl/pseuds/SadClownGorl
Summary: When a mission to track down a mysterious healer who uses not scientific medicines but instead a hand that is sculpted to purify humans of their sins, seems to fail. Hellboy meets the Angel of the highway behind a bar, and things get a little more bloodier than expected. Especially on his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This can be an reader fic if you mentally can change the stuff to fit you. I've just rlly been wanting to write this fic for a while. I hope its okay. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also you can imagine this as any hellboy version (I.e. Ron Perlman, Comics or David Harbor.) I love all hell boys equally.

“Jesus Abe, I dont understand how you can eat that shit.” Hellboy groaned and closed his nose at the smell of Abe's rotten eggs. 

“Even with the smell they are still full of protein.” Abe commented and ate his lunch. Hellboy let his nose go and chugged some liquor down, tossing it in the trash he plopped on the bed and grabbed his weights. Minutes later as he was getting to 20 lifts the metal door open a crack.

“Don't be naked.” A feminine voice said and Hellboy grunted. 

“We're clothed.” Abe said and looked at his shirtless red friend, “Partially” he stated. 

“Good enough.” The voice said and the door opened fully to show Liz. 

“New mission.” she said and raised a file. Handing it to Abe she sniffed the air and cringed. 

“Abe's lunch” Hellboy commented and Abe shrugged. 

“A healer? Why are we being sent after a healer?” Abe asked and handed the file to Hellboy. 

“Because this healer has been described as an ‘angel’, wings and all. And they don't use potions and spells but instead ‘a pure hand sculpted by god himself.’ read it someone actually said that.” She pointed at the file in Hellboy's hands, as he pulled out a single photo. A blurry photo of a figure on a motorcycle, large wings on their back hide their figure. Hellboy let out a small laugh 

“What's so funny, red?” Liz asked 

“Nuthin its just, this photo makes me think this angel may be a hells angel.” Hellboy showed it to Abe 

“I can see where you would think that. The leather jacket with the hells angels patches seem to be a big giveaway.” He pointed out and Hellboy frowned while Liz burst with laughter. 

“Ah piss off sparky.” 

As the sky turned dark the gang left in their usual ride. A garbage truck. 

“You know Abe if you brought your lunch I'm sure this truck could blend in even more.” Hellboy joked and Liz smirked. Abe walked towards the him and sniffed around him. 

“I think you're a better substitute for now, Hellboy.” Abe nodded and walked off to gather his things leaving a pouting Hellboy and a dying of laughter Liz. Not long after the truck parked, Liz looked at the window and saw that they parked in a dark alley. 

The doors opened to reveal Professor Broom along with two other agents. “Hello everyone.” He greeted and the gang hopped out of the truck. 

“Today's mission should be simple We've gathered 2 people who were healed by the ‘Angel’ to explain to us what they saw and for Abe to conduct his research.” Professor flexed his hand and Abe nodded understanding. His touch can show the past of an object, which comes in handy in many situations. 

“And we've caught sight of the famous motorcycle gang; Hell's Angels at a nearby motel and bar. Liz will be keeping an eye out for any paranormal behavior.” Liz nods in agreement and Professor finishes 

“And of course if we have any troubles with the angel. I'm sure my dear son can help take care of it.” Hellboy grunts and observes the dark alley. Noticing a stray cat slowly inching its way towards him, he shows a small smile. 

“Now turn your trackers on and let's get to business.”


	2. The answered prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abe used his future seeing gift to get a glimpse at the healer the group was searching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot this was in my docs lol

“Angel! C’mere” a gruff voice called out to a brunette female over the loud crowds of men. Her face scrunched up and she turned away from the jukebox, 

“Whats up?” She asked annoyed and sat next to him, 

“Gimme your hands.” He ordered and put his beer down, Angel sighed 

“Uncle Rick you really aint gotta do this.” She started and showed her hands. He skimmed her hands, 

“I could feel your hands heat from here, Angel” He commented she hid her hands embarrassed. 

“Yeah okay, I healed someone but I mean come on. It was just this kid who hurt himself from falling out of a tree.” She admitted and Rick raised a brow. 

“And this homeless guy...along with a pregnant mother who had morning sickness.” She said and touched her face, hissing in pain from the heat. 

“Well why didn’t you just help the lady give birth while you were at it.” He said quietly and sipped his beer. 

Angel frowned and studied the crowded bar, her gang, Hells Angels has overtaken it. The bartender has went to the back to bring out the expensive liquors and glasses. She notices the jukebox flashing lights ‘No good songs on there anyway.’

The sudden door being open made her head turn and her eyes go big at the sight at two people she's healed in the past. 

A couple who were caught in a gruesome car accident, the two were on the brink of death until she pulled up on her motorcycle and healed the two. She blushed remembered the wifes praise, calling her their guardian angel. Right behind the couple was three people; an old man with a cane, a man with a suit on and another male figure with a trenchcoat and what looks like a scratchy beard. Angel pulled her leather jackets collar closer to her face trying to hard to not be noticed. 

"Are either of you sure that you don't remember what she looked like.” Professor Broom repeated his question to be sure. 

Slowly they both nodded, “Well, Abe.” Professor looked around and then looked at Abe and nodded. Abe mimicked the professor and walked towards the wife. 

“If I may see your hands.” he showed his webbed hands and hesitantly the women laid her palms against his. The memory flashes into Abe's mind. 

"Oh god Daniel. Daniel where are you?!” the women cried, her tears falling upside down as she was sitting in the crashed upside down car. Blood and tears dripped into her hair, unbuckling her seatbelt she fell with a bang and screaming in pain. Feeling her broken ribs, crawling out of the car she was met with her slow breathing lover. 

“Daniel? Say something please. Anything.” Her broken hand grazed his jaw and his eyes fluttered open. More tears escaped and she looked at his body. His legs were broken and blood was seeping out of his chest, a large sliver of glass forced its way inside of him. 

“Oh my god. Oh god please no Daniel." She slowly pulled herself up and groaned in pain, hugging her ribs she sat next to the man and pulled him close. 

“Lisa?” He coughed and then seethed in pain. His hand grazed her cross necklace, 

“Oh god, please. Please send us an angel. Please I beg of you.” and whether it was coincidence or the man above heard her prayer. It was answered with the growling of a motorcycle that skidded to a stop. Lisa heard the gravel being crushed 

“Hello?” a voice called out to her and suddenly she was blinded by a light. A small brush of wind went past her and she suddenly felt safe. 

“Please, don't move.” The voice said and Lisa's hand and ribs were touched,with a ticklish feeling her pain was gone. Looking up at the stranger as they healed her lover, she saw the most beautiful wings. They fluttered as her hand grazed them and she felt fresh air on her face. 

“They're soft, aren't they?” the stranger asked and Lisa looked at them. Finally seeing the strangers face, a female with short brown hair that cupped her face along with the most softest of green eyes and a face full of freckles. The women brought Lisa and Daniel's hands together. She cupped them and with a flash of light the couple were at a hospital. 

Abe let the womens palms loose as tears cascaded down her face. Her eyes wide as she looked past the disguised fish, she quickly smiled and caught her husband's attention. 

“That's her!” she exclaimed with joy and pointed at the woman who is doing a bad job at hiding.


End file.
